Ursynów Centrum
thumb|right|250px|Centralna część obszaru z i [[Urząd Dzielnicy Ursynów|ratuszem Ursynowa]] right|thumb|250px|Panorama osiedla [[Na Skraju]] Ursynów Centrum – obszar Miejskiego Systemu Informacji położony we wschodniej części dzielnicy Ursynów, głównie na terenie osiedli Imielin i Na Skraju. Położenie Obszar jest ograniczony od północy , od wschodu koroną skarpy wiślanej i ul. Kokosową, od południa i od zachodu . Ma charakter mieszkaniowy – obejmuje osiedla Imielin, Na Skraju i Wolica. Graniczy z obszarami Ursynów Północny i Stary Służew na północy, Błonia Wilanowskie w dzielnicy Wilanów na wschodzie, Natolin na południu i Stary Imielin na zachodzie. Historia right|thumb|250px|Blok, w którym kręcono serial [[Alternatywy 4]] Obszar został utworzony sztucznie na potrzeby MSI – nie istnieje osiedle Ursynów Centrum. Początkowo, w ustawie w sprawie wprowadzenia Miejskiego Systemu Informacji w gminie Warszawa-Ursynów z 1998 r., nie przewidziano utworzenia takiego obszaru. Zamiast niego miał powstać obszar Imielin, nieznacznie większy od aktualnego obszaru Ursynów Centrum, gdyż zawierał dodatkowo teren między ulicami , (wówczas jeszcze nie wybudowana) i , obecnie wchodzący w skład Starego Imielina. Nie planowano wcale utworzenia obszaru Stary Imielin, pozostałe tereny dziś wchodzące w jego skład miały znaleźć się w obszarze GrabówUchwała Nr 563 Rady Gminy Warszawa-Ursynów z dnia 18 czerwca 1998 r. w sprawie wprowadzenia Miejskiego Systemu Informacji w Gminie Warszawa-Ursynów, dostępna w serwisie Zarządu Dróg Miejskich. Dostęp 8 maja 2015 r.. Korekty obszaru Imielin i zmiany nazwy na „Stary Imielin”, jak również dodania nowego obszaru Ursynów Centrum, dokonano uchwałą w sprawie uzupełnienia i skorygowania Miejskiego Systemu Informacji w Gminie Warszawa-Ursynów z 2000 rokuUchwała Nr 366 Zarządu Gminy Warszawa-Ursynów z dnia 3 lutego 2000 r. w sprawie uzupełnienia i skorygowania Miejskiego Systemu Informacji w Gminie Warszawa-Ursynów, dostępna w serwisie Zarządu Dróg Miejskich. Dostęp 8 maja 2015 r.. Nazwa odwołuje się do dzielnicowego centrum, które według Studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego Warszawy obejmuje okolice skrzyżowania i Rysunek nr 14. Struktura funkcjonalno-przestrzenna (kierunki), Studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego Warszawy, Biuro Architektury i Planowania Przestrzennego Urzędu m.st. Warszawy. Dostęp 6 maja 2015 r.. W tym miejscu znajduje się m.in. dzielnicowy ratusz i Multikino, jest to też istotny węzeł przesiadkowy ze stacją metra , przystankami 6 linii autobusowych i parkingiem Parkuj i Jedź. Teren został włączony do Warszawy w 1951 roku. Miał charakter rolniczy (ze wsią Wolica na wschodzie) aż do budowy wielkopłytowego osiedla wielorodzinnego Ursynów Południowy w latach 80. Osiedle składało się z dwóch części, Osiedla Imielin i Osiedla Na Skraju obejmującego również fragment Wolicy. Zabudowa wielkopłytowa miała sięgać na wschodzie do dzisiejszych ulic i , a na wschód od nich przewidziano zabudowę jednorodzinną oraz obiekty, które nigdy nie powstały: dom dziecka, ośrodek jeździecki, dom rencisty, szkołę środowiskową i szkołę F.M.S. oraz międzyszkolny ośrodek sportowyProjekt osiedli Imielin i Na Skraju. Dostęp 8 maja 2015 r.. W 1983 r. rozpoczęła się budowa metra, w tym samym roku w bloku przy Hawajskiej rozpoczęła działalność parafia rzymskokatolicka, a przy kręcono kultowy serial Alternatywy 4. Od lat 90. nowa zabudowa powstała między ulicami , i a skarpą wiślaną (mieszana jedno- i wielorodzinna), wzdłuż (wielorodzinna), przy na tyłach (wielorodzinna), w pobliżu skrzyżowania Dereniowej i (wielorodzinna) oraz w postaci pojedynczych budynków wielorodzinnych przy i Cynamonowej. Od 1995 na rogu Dereniowej i budowany jest kościół św. Tomasza Apostoła. W 1998 domknięto układ drogowy obszaru, otwierając odcinek , od 2004 r. rozbudowany o drugą jezdnięAl. Komisji Edukacji Narodowej, Stowarzyszenie Integracji Stołecznej Komunikacji SISKOM. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Od października 1999 r. na obszarze Ursynów Centrum działa MultikinoMultikino Warszawa Ursynów, Grupa ITI. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r., od 2007 r. mieści się tu hala widowiskowo-sportowa Arena UrsynówUrsynowskie Centrum Sportu i Rekreacji, Ursynów na sportowo. Serwis sportowy Dzielnicy Ursynów m.st. Warszawy. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r., a od 2008 r. naprzeciwko kina mieści się Urząd Dzielnicy UrsynówRatusz Ursynowa w serwisie Urbanity.pl. Dostęp 6 maja 2015 r.. Transport thumb|right|250px|[[Stacja metra Imielin]] Obszar jest pokryty gęstą siatką ulic. Główne drogi w osi północny wschód – południowy zachód stanowią w środkowej części oraz i na granicach obszaru. W osi północny zachód – południowy wschód głównymi ulicami są w środkowej części obszaru, i na zachodzie oraz i na wschodzie. Ważny ciąg tworzą także ulice i , które łączą i z . Jedynym środkiem transportu szynowego na obszarze Ursynów Centrum jest metro przebiegające pod – znajduje się tu stacja Imielin. Na stacji Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego prowadzi jedyny punkt obsługi pasażerów w dzielnicy Ursynów, a nad stacją znajduje się parking Parkuj i Jedź. Przez obszar przebiega także szereg linii autobusowych dziennych i 2 nocne, znajduje się na nim też pętla przy . Ok. 5 km od obszaru Ursynów Centrum znajdują się terminale portu lotniczego Okęcie. Bezpośrednie połączenie obszaru z lotniskiem zapewnia linia autobusowa 148. Przez obszar Ursynów Centrum przebiegają trzy dłuższe ścieżki rowerowe w osi północny zachód – południowy wschód (wzdłuż , i ) i jedna w osi północny wschód – południowy zachód (wzdłuż ). Istnieją także dwa przejazdy rowerowe przez ulicę kończące się ślepo po przekroczeniu jezdni. Na ul. Imbirowej znajduje się krótki kontrapas rowerowy, poza tym wszystkie ścieżki są oddzielone od ciągów pieszych i przebiegają poza jezdniami. W budowie jest ścieżka wzdłuż ulic i (na całej długości)Rowerowa Warszawa w serwisie Mapa Warszawy, biuro BGiK. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Na Dereniowej i Cynamonowej planuje się wytyczenie pasów rowerowych na jezdniBurmistrz: Będą pasy rowerowe na kilku ulicach Ursynowa! Co na to kierowcy?, Sławek Kińczyk, Haloursynow.pl, 22 stycznia 2015 r. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Handel, usługi i służby thumb|right|250px|[[KEN Center]] Na obszarze znajduje się jedno większe centrum handlowe, KEN Center przy , powstałe po rozbudowie pierwszego hipermarketu w dzielnicy, E. Leclerc. Większe budynki handlowo-usługowe powstałe wraz z budową osiedla Ursynów mieszczą się przy ulicach Dereniowej, Hawajskiej, , Polinezyjskiej i (dawny dom handlowy Batmar). Na obszaru Ursynów Centrum działają sklepy wielkopowierzchniowe Biedronka przy , E. Leclerc] przy , Gross przy Hawajskiej, Marcpol przy Dereniowej i Tesco przy , w parterach nowszych budynków mieszczą się zaś mniejsze sklepy. Przy Dereniowej skupionych jest kilka obiektów gastronomicznych, są one także w innych miejscach rozsianych na tym obszarze. Przy Cynamonowej położone jest Targowisko Na Skraju, dziś okrojone z powodu nieudanego projektu przebudowy bazaru na centrum handlowe Ursynowski Fortepian. W związku z budową Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy na obszar Ursynów Centrum może zostać także przeniesione targowisko Na Dołku, dziś na obszarze Natolina – jedną z proponowanych lokalizacji jest zieleniec przy . Przy KEN Center (od strony ul. Cynamonowej) i na rogu i znajdują się stacje benzynowe. Przy mieści się urząd pocztowy nr 130, na obszarze Ursynów Centrum znajdują się także jego dwie filie przy i . Przy stanęły fundamenty pod przychodnię, która jednak nie została nigdy ukończona. Proponowano, by w tym miejscu wznieść Szpital Południowy, ale ostatecznie powstanie on kilometr dalej, u zbiegu i , w obszarze MSI Stary Imielin. Przy Cynamonowej działa II Oddział Terenowy straży miejskiej. Przy Dereniowej, za kościołem, znajduje się ujęcie wody oligoceńskiej. Edukacja i kultura thumb|right|250px|[[Multikino Ursynów]] Na obszarze działają placówki edukacyjne wszystkich szczebli, zarówno publiczne, jak i niepubliczne. Mieszczą się tu dwie niepubliczne szkoły wyższe: Wyższa Szkoła Zarządzania Personelem i Szkoła Wyższa Przymierza Rodzin im. Błogosławionego Edmunda Bojanowskiego, prowadząca także Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku. Przy działa jedyna szkoła policealna, niepubliczna Warszawska Szkoła Reklamy. Na obszarze Ursynów Centrum leżą dwa licea publiczne, LXIII LO im. Lajosa Kossutha i CIX LO im. Heleny Modrzejewskiej, oraz dwa niepubliczne, LO Przymierza Rodzin im. Jana Pawła II iSpołeczne LO nr 4 im. Batalionu „Parasol”. Jest jedno gimnazjum publiczne, nr 93 im. Ks. Izabeli Czartoryskiej, i trzy niepubliczne, Przymierza Rodzin im. Jana Pawła II, przy Społecznym LO nr 4 im Batalionu AK „Parasol” i Społecznego Towarzystwa Oświatowego im. Jana Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego. Publiczne szkoły podstawowe są cztery, nr 310 im. Michała Byliny, nr 318 im. Jana Christiana Andersena, nr 323 im. Polskich Olimpijczyków i nr 343 im. Matki Teresy z Kalkuty, niepubliczna jedna, nr 112 Przymierza Rodzin. Ofertę edukacyjną uzupełniają przedszkola publiczne nr 50, nr 213, nr 351, nr 352, nr 366 i nr 394 oraz niepubliczne. Dzielnica Ursynów prowadzi w dwóch miejscach na obszarze Ursynów Centrum biblioteki: przy mieści się wypożyczalnia dla dorosłych nr 7 i wypożyczalnia dla dorosłych i młodzieży nr 128, a przy wypożyczalnia dla dorosłych i młodzieży nr 112 z oddziałem dla dzieci. Wszystkie biblioteki stanowią oddziały jednego organizmu, Ursynów}}|Biblioteki Publicznej w Dzielnicy Ursynów, tzw. Ursynoteki. Ważną placówką kulturalną na obszarze Ursynów Centrum jest Dom Kultury SMB Imielin przy Dereniowej organizujący koncerty, warsztaty, wystawy dzieł sztuki, zajęcia teatralne, muzyczne, plastyczne, taneczne kierowane do dzieci, młodzieży, dorosłych i seniorów. Mieszcząca się przy Galeria Działań SMB Imielin, wyróżniona odznaką „Zasłużony dla Kultury Polskiej”, prezentuje prace artystów, organizuje wykłady, koncerty, warsztaty (także w ursynowskich szkołach) i prowadzi własną działalność wydawnicząGaleria Działań. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Galeria jest wymieniana w najpoważniejszych katalogach sztuki współczesnej, tak krajowych, jak i światowychGaleria Działań, SMB Imielin. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. SMB Imielin prowadzi również klub osiedlowy A4 przy . Wystawy prac artystów prowadzi także parafia św. Tomasza Apostoła w Galerii TeKa mieszczącej się w domu parafialnym. W kościele parafialnym również wystawiane są dzieła sztuki – znajduje się w nim Galeria na Emporach – jest to też miejsce organizacji koncertówKultura, Parafia rzymskokatolicka św. Tomasza Ap. w Warszawie. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Jedynym kinem na tym obszarze jest 12-salowe Multikino Ursynów. Na obszarze Ursynów Centrum nie ma teatrów. Na działce położonej wzdłuż między ratuszem a kościołem miało powstać Ursynowskie Centrum Kultury, ale inwestycja jest zawieszona z braku funduszyCENTRUM KULTURY. Dlaczego Ursynów go nie ma?, Katarzyna Brudnias, Haloursynow.pl, 29 października 2014 r. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Dzielnica Ursynów uczestniczy w międzynarodowej akcji Noc Muzeów. W 2015 r. atrakcjami z obszaru Ursynów Centrum było zwiedzanie dzielnicowego ratusza oraz wystawy dzieł sztuki w Galerii Działań i eksponatów siatkarskich w klubokawiarni Volley Bajka w Arenie UrsynówNoc Muzeów na Ursynowie, Dzielnica Ursynów m.st. Warszawy, 7 maja 2015 r. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Sport i rekreacja thumb|right|250px|[[Arena Ursynów]] Obiekty sportowe skupione są na terenach między i . Mieści się tam kompleks Ursynowskiego Centrum Sportu i Rekreacji z pływalnią, hala widowiskowo-sportowa Arena Ursynów, która jest siedzibą UCSiR, boiska i korty. UCSiR administruje także miejską działką u zbiegu i , gdzie planowana jest budowa ośrodka sportowego z hotelem, centrum wspinaczkowym, halą tenisową, boiskami i kortamiPrezentacja UCSiR. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Korty tenisowe są także przy na przeciwko wlotu ul. Nowoursynowskiej. Przy szkołach przy , Hawajskiej, , , i mieszczą się boiska sportowe. Dwie miejskie siłownie plenerowe mieszczą się przy i przy stacji metra . Obok Multikina w w sezonie działa komercyjne lodowisko. Na obszarze Ursynów Centrum nie ma uporządkowanego parku, taką rolę pełni jednak niezabudowany teren z górką położony u zbiegu i . Na terenie tym proponowano utworzenie Parku Polskich WynalazcówPark Polskich Wynalazców. Czy wreszcie powstanie?, Szymon Jacyniak, Haloursynow.pl, 18 marca 2015 r. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r., powstanie parku przewiduje także miejscowy plan zagospodarowania przestrzennegoPlany obowiązujące - Ursynów, Biuro Architektury i Planowania Przestrzennego Urzędu m.st. Warszawy. Dostęp 7 maja 2015 r.. Pomniki i zabytki Dwa głazy pamiątkowe upamiętniające Andrzeja Wróblewskiego ps. „Ibis” i Marię Grzegorzewską leżą odpowiednio na rogu i oraz na Miejsca pamięci, Dzielnica Ursynów m.st. Warszawy. Dostęp 9 maja 2015 r.. Dodatkowo na terenie osiedla Na Skraju znajdują się trzy uznane za pomniki przyrody głazy narzutowe przy i jeden przy Pomniki przyrody na terenie Dzielnicy Ursynów, mapa wydana przez Dzielnicę Ursynów m.st. Warszawy i DAUNPOL Wyd. Kartograficzne, Warszawa 2010.. Na obszarze Ursynów Centrum nie ma obiektów zabytkowych. Do starszych budynków należał drewniany dom przy Kokosowej 1/5 w dawnej wsi Wolica, tzw. Chata turecka, który spłonął w 2011 roku. Według konserwatorów zabytków chata powstała w XIX wiekuCzy po pożarze na Ursynowie powstanie wiejski skansen?, Wyborcza.pl Warszawa, 11 stycznia 2011 r. Dostęp 8 maja 2015 r.. Religia thumb|right|250px|[[Kościół św. Tomasza Apostoła]] Parafia rzymskokatolicka pw. św. Tomasza Apostoła, której kościół przy ul. Dereniowej jest jedynym leżącym na obszarze Ursynów Centrum, obejmuje większą część obszaru. Jedynie tereny położone na wschód od przynależą do parafii bł. Edmunda Bojanowskiego z kościołem przy ul. Kokosowej w Wilanowie, na koronie skarpy wiślanej. Przy ulicy mieści się Kościół zielonoświątkowy DOM, zaś przy – Kościół zielonoświątkowy Nowe Pokolenie. Na rogu ulic Nowoursynowskiej i Kokosowej znajduje się krzyż przydrożny. Dwa inne krzyże stoją również przy Kokosowej (obok domu nr 26 i na rogu Imbirowej), ale te leżą już na terenie dzielnicy Wilanów. Zobacz też * Miejski System Informacji * Imielin * Na Skraju * Wolica Linki zewnętrzne * Granice obszaru MSI Ursynów Centrum na stronie internetowej Zarządu Dróg Miejskich Kategoria:Obszary MSI Kategoria:Ursynów